


Hell

by orphan_account



Series: Beautiful Abominations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the only place Crowley could think of where he might be safe from whatever the thing that called itself "Anna" was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

Hell was Hell, but it was home. It was the only place Crowley could think of where he might be safe from whatever the thing that called itself Anna was.

The demon quicly found himself in Hell's flames, but it was paradise compared to the searing pain of where he had touched an angel's grace.

Crowley's screams echoed throughout Hell, joining the chorus of tortured souls.

Lilith heard her lover above the usual din and ran to him. She watched him writhe in pain with no visible cause.

She knelt down and caressed him gentely, trying to calm him and stop the pain. "What happened to you? What did this to you?" she demanded.

Crowley could still feel every bit of him burning, still worse than anything he had experienced in Hell, but Lilith's touch had dulled it just enough so he could bear it.

It took him several moments to catch his breath before speaking. "She didn't have a soul...


End file.
